Cherries for Valentine's
by Deathday1313
Summary: We all know that when Takano and Onodera are alone in Marukawa Emerald, something's obviously going to go down. But what happens when Takano asks him out of the blue, "Can you tie a cherry stem with your mouth?" how will Onodera react? Includes people talking in English! As well as a bit of lime! This is summary totally failed, my brain's not working properly XD Hope you'll enjoy!


**Heyo! A plot bunny came along one day and told me this freaking bootiful idea and I just had to write it down! At first I actually wanted to place this in either: Behind The Scenes Of JR And SiH! or To Fall In Love Again…**

**But there were problems ; - ; So…I'll just put this as a one-shot for all to see! And I'm writing this for Valentine's Day! Cause I find this pretty much fitting in the theme of what we call Valentines :3 Sorry that I posted it one day after, but I hope you'll guys enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sekaiichi Hatsukoi.**

**And also I will be taking SOME of the Sekaiichi Hatsukoi Valentine's Day chapter ideas and stuff…but I'll be paraphrasing it so it won't seem copied off THAT much.**

**And another thing, when they speak English it's in italics with "" marks :3**

* * *

"Wha…?" Onodera blinked once. Then twice. Then rubbed his eyes as he glanced at the massive pile of chocolates, roses and more girly assortments piled in the middle of the many desks that were owned by his co-workers.

"Uwah!~ Pretty amazing Maiden Club!" Isaka cheered from behind. Onodera heard a small grunt coming off from his raven-haired boss, who was already present and looking over a few storyboards. So far it was only the two of them, and Kisa, Hatori and Mino had yet to come.

"Isaka-san…these chocolates…?" Onodera gestured to them as he placed his bag on his desk.

"Ah yeah, every year on Valentines the Marukawa women go off and crazily buy chocolates to give it to someone they admire." Isaka smiled widely at Onodera, who was in the middle of sliding off his coat.

"Wait, all of those are for Takano-san?!" Onodera heard a snort come off from Takano and a hearty laugh from Isaka.

"No no no, these are for the Maiden Club! Some women wait until their object of affection comes along and they'll give it, however everyone's on a tight schedule and they are forced to just leave it here and resume their work." Isaka explained until an editor from another department walked towards him.

"Isaka-san, Asahina-san's looking from you." Hearing a groan come off from the director of Marukawa, Onodera watched as he walked off. And it wasn't before a few female editors passed by, and one of them walked towards Takano and handed him a box of chocolates.

"Happy Valentine's Day Takano-san!" Onodera placed his coat on a hanger whilst watching Takano smiled gracefully at the young blushing woman.

"Ah, thank you very much. Happy Valentine's Day to you as well." Onodera felt slightly irritated how Takano spoke to the woman in a sugary sweet tone, until he realised what he was thinking about.

'_I am not jealous! Takano-san can do whatever he wants!' _Onodera shook his head and walked towards his desk to open his laptop. His eyebrow unconsciously twitching at every moment when Takano laughed with the woman he was having a conversation with, he did not realise a young woman walk up to him.

"Um, excuse me, Onodera-san?" Snapping his head up to look at the young woman, Onodera shut his laptop as he politely stuttered out,

"A-ah yes? Sorry I-I…uhm, I was working, I do apologize." Onodera bowed slightly at the woman, who covered her mouth and giggled. Finally getting a chance to look at her properly, the woman was slightly shorter than Onodera, chocolate-brown hair layered to her waist, and a faint pink dress that reached to her knees with a cropped white cardigan and black stockings. She smiled gently as she gazed at Onodera softly with striking blue eyes, which had caught the brunette's attention.

"U-uhm, Happy Valentine's Day." She spoke out quietly as she placed a small box full of chocolates, strawberries and cherries into the brunette's hands.

"Oh, t-thank you! Happy Valentine's Day to you as well!" Onodera bowed once more, flushing slightly at the thought of a woman giving him a present during Valetines.

"Oh, i-it's nothing really!" The woman giggled once more. Onodera smiled back at her and glanced at her face, particularly her sapphire blue eyes.

"Oh, um, sorry if I'm coming off as rude but, you don't look like you're from here…" The woman blinked as she continued to smile.

"I suppose you're somewhat correct! I was raised in England a few years back." Onodera brightened instantly as he chuckled.

"Oh same for me! I lived in England for about…eight years, and then I returned back to Japan." The woman clasped her hands together as she continued to chat with Onodera.

"_Then I suppose you should know English, yes?" _Onodera gaped for a bit at the sudden change of language before clearing his throat and replying back.

"_Yes I do! I have learnt it fluently during my time in England. My mother somewhat forced me into doing so." _Having recently finished chatting with the woman, Takano looked over to Onodera and the woman curiously as they began to converse in English.

'_So, they're talking in English…' _Takano thought to himself as he began to listen to Onodera intently, watching as the words fell gracefully from his mouth, but frowned as he laughed with the woman. Nevertheless, Takano continued to watch as he propped his chin on his hand.

"_Well now, I have to go back to my department. It was a pleasure chatting with you _Onodera-san_, in both English and Japanese." _Onodera nodded as he smiled widely at the woman.

"_And before I forget, what is your name?" _The young woman flushed slightly once more.

"_My name is Aki Kagome. However my English name is Autumn Kagome. And I come from Marukawa Amethyst." _Onodera nodded and bid her goodbye as she walked off.

"Oi, Onodera." The brunette turned around at the call of his name from his boss.

"So you speak English, huh?" Onodera flushed slightly as he scratched the back of his head.

"Y-yeah, my mother forced me to so-"

"_Don't worry, I was listening to you so you don't need to repeat it." _Onodera suddenly turned tomato red and covered his mouth, feeling his face grow hotter. The raven smirked as he continued on.

"_What? I learnt English too because my mother was a lawyer, and she often had English clients come over to discuss their cases. And apparently I had to help her since she needed a translator." _Takano spoke out nonchalantly, smirking as he watched Onodera's reactions.

"W-well…why couldn't she have learnt it h-herself…?" Onodera stuttered, cursing to himself for asking a question.

'_Dammit! How can his voice be so low…and deep….and so alluring- wait WHAT?!' _

"_She's a lawyer, she has every little excuse, reason or answer up her sleeves. There's no way I can avoid it." _Takano grinned into his hand as he watched his subordinate move around comically in the editorial department.

"Ahaha! I see!" Onodera chuckled awkwardly as he continued to type away at his computer.

"_You know, I might just continue talking like this." _Onodera froze in his actions as he tried to block out the sounds of his English-talking boss.

'_Everyone, please GET HERE!' _Onodera cried out inside. As much as Onodera would hate to admit it, but he found Takano speaking in English...kinda sexy~

"_Oh, Onodera, did you know it is normal for people – who speak English – to call people by their first name? I could just call you Ritsu if I wanted to." _Takano grinned widely once more when he saw the almost non-existent shiver that ran through Onodera's body.

"P-please Takano-san! That's disrespectful! I t-think you should revert to speaking Japanese now." Hesitating for a minute, Takano obliged and moved back to his storyboard.

"Onodera, did you say you lived in England for eight years?" Onodera, still flushed, looked back up at Takano and nodded.

"Uh yeah, I stayed in England because-…"

"Oh…_that's right._" Onodera sweatdropped when he realised what he just brought up. Left in an awkward silence, the two began to work again. Takano yawned as he looked into each of his storyboards in interest. As much as it may be work, new stories were always interesting to read, especially when you get to see the development of it. That's how Takano viewed his work to be like, especially at _one thing _that caught his attention. One of Takano's eyebrows rose and planned on calling Onodera again until everyone came in.

"Good morning!~" Kisa cheered as he sat himself on his flowery chair. Hatori spoke out a normal good morning – as well as Mino – before seating themselves down in their chair. Looking up at everyone, Takano began to explain today's tasks.

"So now that today's Valentine's, the magazines are expecting some special chapter as we all know, so when negotiating with your authors, try and direct your reasons towards the readers, not Valentine's. They'll easily refuse for sure when they're stressed. Just keep that in mind. As well as that try to subtly suggest a few Valentine's themed ideas. Ask me if there's anything wrong. Now get to it." The editors nodded and browsed through their faxed storyboards from their authors, every now and then ringing them up to change something in it and adding something else, the pile of chocolates long forgotten.

After a good three hours of work, Takano watched as Onodera left to go on his break, the box of fruits and chocolates in one hand. The raven-haired man decided it was time for him to take a break as well and left, not forgetting to tell Hatori that he was in charge for the time being.

'_Wow, these fruits look fresh.' _Onodera thought to himself as he glanced at the opened Valentine's present in front of him.

"Hey, got room for one more?" Onodera looked up hastily to see his boss with a bento in one hand, and a bunch of edited storyboards in the other.

"Why can't you sit somewhere else?!" Onodera gestured to the empty seats around them, and scowled as Takano shrugged and moved into the seat across from him.

'_Man…I really don't want to see him on my break...' _Onodera thought to himself as he ate a bit of the chocolate and let it melt in his mouth. Glancing up, he scowled immediately when he found amber eyes watching him closely.

"What?" He spat out, flustered.

"Can you tie a cherry stem into a knot?" Blinking twice, the brunette looked down at the cherries in the box and pulled off the stem from one of them and tied it with his hands.

"Um…like this?" Onodera felt a vein pop in his head when he heard a snicker come off from the raven-haired man.

"What?" He asked once more, now irritated. Takano picked out one of the cherries and ate one, spitting out the pit and placing the stem in his mouth. Onodera tilted his head curiously as he watched Takano. The raven smirked at the brunette's obliviousness as he opened his mouth once more to reveal a knotted cherry stem and placed it on the table.

"I meant, with your _tongue._" Furrowing his eyebrows, Onodera felt something click in his head as he looked at Takano once more and popped a cherry stem into his mouth and knot it. Takano focused on Onodera for a while before turning his head towards the pair of General Affairs women walking into the cafeteria. Takano felt himself grow slightly hard at just imagining Onodera's tongue working itself…_somewhere else. _

"Takano-san." Brought out of his thoughts, Takano looked back towards Onodera, who had flawlessly knotted the stem _twice_. Takano looked away once more and quietly, but breathily groaned as he felt himself grow even harder.

_'Damn, maybe I shouldn't have asked him that, now I'm hard and we're at work!' _Takano sighed and picked up a piece of chocolate and bit into it, ignoring the obvious gape from the man across from him.

"Jeez lighten up, I just took some chocolate." Before the brunette could say anything, he watched as Takano stood up and checked the time from his phone.

"Break time's over for me. And I haven't even started on my bento." Shrugging, the raven urged Onodera to follow behind him, and did so without arguing. Once they entered, Takano tapped the man on the flowery chair on the shoulder and watched as he swivelled around to face him.

"Hey Kisa, did you know Onodera could knot a cherry stem with his tongue?" Many remarks were made once Takano announced it aloud.

"EH really?! Ricchan you must tell me your secrets!~" Kisa cheered as he tugged at Onodera's shirt sleeve, who in turn cocked to his head to the side.

"What secret? You're just knotting a cherry stem." Onodera replied, furrowing his eyebrows.

"Not JUST a cherry stem Ricchan!~ Don't act innocent with me!~" Kisa chuckled as he nudged Onodera.

"Innocent…? What for…?" Onodera had not gotten a single idea what the two ravens went on about.

"Actually…Onodera tied it _twice_." This had caught the attention of Hatori and Mino, having piqued their interest.

"Takano-san, are you sure? He didn't pull the 'switch the cherry stems around' prank?" Hatori questioned as he straightened his splayed storyboards. Takano just shrugged and glanced at Onodera.

"I did tie it twice, with my tongue." Onodera replied nonchalantly. Right now some people from the other departments stopped by to see what the commotion was about.

"Uwah!~ Ricchan you devilish kisser!~" Kisa teased the brunette, who was at a loss for words.

"K-kisser?! How in the hell did you come to that conclusion?!" Kisa hummed teasingly as Mino butted into the conversation.

"Ah~ Onodera-kun must be a great kisser! Lucky you!" Mino chuckled.

"Totally! They say the way you push the stem in to tie it all up is like how you would rub your tongue against someone else's tong-"

"Kisa, I don't think that's appropriate for work conversation." Mino added helpfully as he quietly observed Takano ever so slightly squirming in his seat. Even though the Great Wall Of Valentine's Chocolates blocked his view of Kisa and Onodera, he could tell that Onodera would be squirming uncomfortably as well.

"Well…Ricchan!~ Where'd you learn how to tie it?~" Kisa asked curiously.

"Ah…well a friend of mine from England taught me." Onodera replied simply.

"Ehhhh really Ricchan? I knew it! All the best kissers come from England!~" Onodera felt his jaw drop to the floor as Mino and Kisa laughed.

"No wonder Onodera's such a good kisser…" Takano muttered, but Kisa's sharp ears picked it up almost instantly.

"Ooh Takano-san!~ How do _you _know that?~" Kisa asked in a singsong voice. Takano only smirked and winked at him before resuming his work.

"I'm sorry but what has this got to do with me knotting a cherry stem?!" Onodera asked slowly, watching all of the Emerald editors stop their work to stare at him, minus Hatori and Mino.

"People you can knot cherry stems are good kissers." They spoke out in unison. The brunette could only stare at them in shock, unable to string out words as he blushed furiously.

"How is that even true?!"

"_Would you like to try it out my tongue then Onodera?" _Takano asked as reverted to speaking English, his lips slightly curved up in a smile.

"Absolutely not!" The brunette retorted loudly, his face turning a brilliant shade of red.

"Takano-san! No fair! Tell us what you said to Ricchan!" Kisa whined, chucking a scrunched up piece of paper at his boss. The raven caught it and chucked it back.

"Nope~" The raven grinned and winked at the newbie editor, who was flustered beyond belief.

"_Onodera, I can tell from here that you're turned on~" _Hastily sitting back in his seat, Onodera laughed loudly as he furiously typed away at his computer.

"_Well sorry but you're completely wrong!" _Onodera laughed nervously as he felt Takano's lustful gaze on him.

"Aww no fair! Let me in on the conversation Ricchan!" The baby face editor whined as he nudged Onodera in the ribs.

"Ah don't worry Kisa, it's nothing interestin-"

_"I can feel the sexual tension in the air Onodera, so don't lie to me." _The brunette cut off his speech as he stared incredulously at the raven at the far end of the table. Onodera blushed harder as he grabbed a few of the Valentine's Day chocolate bags and placed it on his right side to obscure his vision of Takano.

"_Ahaha Takano! I think it's just stuffy in here! You should open a window!" _The brunette replied hurriedly as he continued to work.

"_Or maybe I should open _you _up~" _Pushing the bags away, Onodera glared daggers at the smirking raven as he felt himself get hard. Falling back into his seat once more, Onodera squirmed every now and again and bit his lip to suppress the moan and all the while glaring at the perpetrator. By now, the other three editors continued to work, slightly sulking that they couldn't understand English.

"Yay! Break time!" Kisa cheered as he and Mino stood up to go out for their break.

"A-ah wait! Why the two of you?" Onodera asked nervously, shrugging off the stare that came from behind.

"We're gonna go for some lunch!" Kisa smiled as he walked off with Mino, waving a 'see you' to Onodera.

'_Man I really don't want to be alone with Takano, lucky Hatori is still here.' _As that was being said, the phone rang and Takano answered it.

"Hello this is Marukawa's Emerald Department, Takano speaking." The raven paused while circling something on his storyboard.

"Okay then. Hatori, for you." Takano passed the phone over to Hatori, who took it and listened intently before slamming it down as quick as he received it and snatched his coat and bag, a dark aura circling around him.

"Takano-san, I am going over to Yoshikawa-sensei's place, so I won't be here for while." Hatori spoke out darkly before making his way out of the department.

"Yup, see you." Takano muttered out of nowhere as he continued to work on his manuscript. Onodera did the same as well, every now and again glancing at Takano, making sure he won't do anything. _'Wait…that makes me sound like I WANT him to do something!' _

"_Onodera, tie a cherry stem again." _The brunette lightly shivered at Takano's voice, focusing his gaze on the storyboard in front of him.

"Ah no, I'm working." Silence engulfed the two of them and the clock ticked quietly. _'Wait a minute, shouldn't other workers be here…?' _Onodera pushed away some of the chocolate bags to glance up to the other tables, but they were empty.

"Everyone's gone for a lunch break, I'm assuming." Takano replied as glanced at the empty desks before continuing to openly stare at the brunette. Onodera sank slowly in his seat as Takano decided to take Kisa's seat, leaning back on it with his feet propped up on the table.

"A-ah…I see." Onodera continued to work as silence engulfed them once more until he saw something pushed into his hand.

"What…?" The brunette trailed off as he glanced at the beautiful red rose in his hand.

"Happy Valentine's Day, I guess." Blushing madly, Onodera continued to look at the rose, refusing to meet the other man's gaze.

"T-thank you…" The tomato red brunette stuttered out, placing the rose on the table as he continued to work quietly. As time passed, Onodera glanced to his right and saw Takano looking at him openly.

"H-have you been staring at me this whole time?!" The raven chuckled as he looked back at another storyboard in his hands.

"I was just wondering if you ever knew why your friend taught you how to tie a cherry stem." Onodera glanced at the raven, before resuming to type away at his computer.

"M-maybe so I could be a good kisser? But I don't think that's even true…" Onodera trailed off as he glanced at the arms leaning on both sides of the brunette, and shivered at Takano's hot breath on his neck.

"_So he can do what I'm going to do to you, in a conference room, right now. The only difference is that I get the full package~" _Onodera jolted upright when Takano bit his ear and then kissed his neck before scooping him up from underneath his arms and dragging him to a nearby conference room.

Pushing Onodera into the elevator, the brunette had no time to react when Takano kissed him passionately, his tongue roaming around in the brunette's mouth. Onodera felt his legs slightly buckle underneath him, but was pulled up again when the elevator doors opened and felt himself being tugged along. Breathing heavily, Onodera lightly registered that Takano and him entered a conference room, but without forgetting to place the 'occupied' sign on the door, before being pushed on top of the long table with Takano climbing on top of him.

"_You might have to bite your shirt to stifle those sweet moans of yours." _Takano whispered huskily as Onodera involuntarily shivered at the voice murmuring into his ear.

"_You…bastar- ah…"_

* * *

"Hmm? When did Ricchan and Takano-san go?" Kisa asked, as he looked left and right once he entered the department.

"How about Hatori?" Mino inquired as he glanced at the empty desk.

"Maybe they went out for lunch?" Kisa hummed to himself as he sat in his chair, glancing at the red rose on Onodera's desk.

"Hey Mino!~ Ricchan's got a Valentine rose!~" Kisa spoke in a singsong voice as Mino strode over to him. The two looked at the note attached to it as Kisa read it aloud.

"'I'm going to make you say you love me again.' Wow…this girl's a possessive one ain't she?" Mino nodded in agreement as he sat in Onodera's seat. At that moment Onodera and Takano walked in the room, and Kisa waved to them.

"Hey Ricchan!~ Who's this possessive girl? She's pretty clingy- wait a minute, what happened to your shirt?" Kisa asked as he glanced at the wet spot on Onodera's shirt, vaguely shaped into a bite mark.

"I split water." Onodera replied darkly as he sat in his seat once Mino stood up. Takano strode over to the end of the table and opened his computer up.

"Yeah, Onodera and I were walking back from lunch and this _clingy girl_ came up to us and _bumped into Onodera_ when she ran up to hug him." Takano grinned cheekily as he watched Onodera from afar. _'Yep, I totally _bumped_ into you alright~' _Takano thought to himself.

"_You're_ the clingy girl…" Onodera muttered quietly, a bright red blush gracing his cheeks as he continued to work until the day ended.

* * *

**Hehe…yeah!~ Done it!~ :D I wanted to do one with Usagi-san but…I couldn't think up of anything ; - ; So I chose Onodera instead because he went over to England to study…sooo…XD Anywho~ Hope you've enjoyed it, hope everyone had a good Valentine's (yes, including you loner people out there, I'm one as well :3), hope you'll check out my other stories and I'll see you soon! Bye for now!**


End file.
